Articles of manufacture are often counterfeited and sold to unsuspecting customers as genuine articles. Expensive articles such as watches, handbags, shoes and jewelry of various design houses are easily counterfeited and it is very difficult for the average consumer to identify the counterfeit. Various methods have been used to circumvent the aforementioned counterfeit problem such as a certificate of authenticity is included with the article of manufacture in order to vouch for “authenticity” of said article of manufacture. Other methods include optical holograms that were used as a mark for authenticity. However, in certain cases the certificate of authenticity or hologram itself is faked. Therefore, an efficient and effective method is required to determine the authenticity of the products as opposed to counterfeits.